The 10 Experiments 5
by Kurt50Alien
Summary: More of what you people love. This time in only 16 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have gone back to referring to Baba as Baba for this story.**

The Prophecy of these Stories

 _The Horsemen cometh_

 _One from a place where light is dark and dark is light_

 _One from the mind of a fiend turned friend_

 _One from_ _a dimension that is a multiple of 7 and whose digits add up to 18_

 _One who attacks weak points in the tree of time_

 _They all serve the one nearly as old as time_

 _To revive him they need the three books older than he_

 _The book where this was first written down_

 _The book of Cthulhu, the one that governs the dead_

 _And finally the book entombed with an evil pharaoh_

Chapter One

One

"I managed to translate the tablet that was found in the da Vinci tank," One announced at breakfast. Kurt, Baba, Two, Nine, Megan, James, Lix, and Seven were all eating breakfast. The others hadn't woken up yet. It had been a week since they honored their dead friends. One had been trying day and night to translate the tablet, but it was a nightmare to. First he realized that the words weren't Latin at all but a jumble of letters that looked like Latin words. Both he and Seven had to sift through many codes on the internet. Even with the advance processing power of Grant's Mark 6 and Mark 7 supercomputers, it took them two days to find the right code. Then he had to figure out a different code to convert the new string of letters to other letters, based upon instructions written on the top. Then he had to translate it from Latin to English. "Whoever left it must have really not wanted it to be cracked except by the recipient. It reads, 'Da Vinci. If you are reading this, then the Sibylline book is no longer safe in your vault. I am taking it to a new location. So that way I can't be easily followed I have left breadcrumbs in other locations. Five locations to be precise. Here is your clue to the first location: What's lost can't be found, unless you now where to look. Hope you can find all of my clues. Farewell, M.'"

"'What's lost can't be found, unless you know where to look,'" Two repeated. "We are screwed if it is the Island of the Forgotten. Also who is this M?"

"My guess is someone who wields great magical ability," Kurt replied. "That narrows the list down significantly to Medea, Morgan le Fay, Maugris, Melampus, and Merlin."

"I really hope that it is Merlin," Baba commented. "It has been ages since we last saw him."

"This seems more to be the work of Morgan," Nine remarked. "She has always been a book collector, and when she wants to remain anonymous, uses 'M' as her calling card."

"Back to the question at hand, how do we get the second clue with the Island of the Forgotten sunken?" Megan asked.

"Are we sure that it is absolutely the Island of the Forgotten?" James asked. "I mean it could very well be in a lost city."

"I am actually going to send Phoenix, B.W., Shadow Striker, and Xian over to Avalon," Kurt stated. "If it is Morgan or Merlin, then that would be the first place I would look for the final item."

"I think that James is on to something," Lix pointed out. "Why would the writer place a clue in a place that could collapse at any moment? I suggest maybe we check El Dorado."

"It might be better to check with places in Asia, Europe, and Africa because why would the writer go far away to hide something," Seven suggested. "It wasn't like da Vinci would sail to the Americas."

"Ys!" Kurt exclaimed. "It wouldn't be too far away from Italy. I have actually been there since da Vinci's passing. They had a large museum. The leader of the place, a man called Yissachar Smith, showed me a new artifact that he got a few years before da Vinci's death. He said that it had some great power."

"Isn't that name related to King Arthur's mother?" Baba asked.

"I just put the first name through a search engine, and the first link connected the name to Arthur's mother," Seven replied. "Either this is a coincidence or we are dealing with Morgan or Merlin."

"Since Yissachar knows me I will go," Kurt stated. "Who will join me?"

"Where you go, I go. Forever and always," Baba responded.

"A nice team of three should go," Nine added. "I will go. I will be back Two."

"One, Two, as soon as Ten and Four wake up continue teaching the students how to sword fight," Kurt told them. "They need to get past the basics."

"Will do," One stated. With that Kurt, Baba, and Nine disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Baba

"This might be a good place to retire Kurt," Baba remarked. They were walking around the city of Ys trying to find Yissachar's house.

"Too many people," Kurt replied. "I think that it would be better to live in a slightly less populated place."

"Are you two really going to retire after all this is over?" Nine inquired.

"Not fully," Kurt replied. "It would be more of a vacation. Even beings capable of reshaping universes need to take breaks every once in awhile. I think this is it."

"Are you sure that he is still alive?" Baba asked.

"The people here have a special type of eternal life," Kurt answered. "They aren't fully immortal like you and I, but they also can't die from age. They can only die from combat wounds. Ys is so well hidden that those who want to harm people here can't find them. Here we are Yissachar's house." The house was marvelous to look at. It looked like it was made from pure crystals, with the light reflecting off every angle perfectly.

Kurt gently knocked on the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," came a response. They heard the patter of someone's feet as they walked to the door. When the person inside opened the door they saw that it was a short man with a hunchback.

"Ypsilanti, where is your father?" Kurt asked.

"Yissachar was killed in an assassination," Ypsilanti replied.

"I grieve for you," Kurt remarked.

"It has been a while since you were last here," Ypsilanti commented. "Your current adventure has even reached our ears. I must say that even you have a lot to deal with."

"Are you going to introduce us?" Baba interrupted.

"Right," Kurt stated. "Ypsilanti, this is Baba. And this is Nine. This here is Ypsilanti Smith. I guess the new ruler of Ys."

"Right you are," Ypsilanti agreed. "So what brings you here?"

"We need to see the item that was left here shortly before Leonardo da Vinci's death," Kurt told him.

"The Secret Scepter of Confucius," Ypsilanti guessed. "The person that found it said that they knew someone would come looking for it eventually."

"Do you know the identity of this mysterious person?" Nine asked.

"No," Ypsilanti replied. "They just called themself M. I don't even know whether it was a man or a woman. Their voice kept on changing and they had on a hooded cloak."

"Can you either bring us the item or bring us to it?" Kurt asked.

"After my father's death I kept it here," Ypsilanti replied. "The people that killed him also wanted it. Thankfully they were stopped. Follow me and I will show you where I keep it." They followed Ypsilanti through a multitude of rooms, each one unique. When they got to the room that held the scepter Ypsilanti said, "I will leave you to do what you need to. I will be back in half an hour."

"So what do we need from this?" Nine asked once Ypsilanti left.

"The scepter itself is obviously a clue," Kurt stated. "But what do we do with it is the question. Maybe it has a secret compartment that da Vinci commonly used. Baba do you have any clue about what to do?"

"I think that we should go to where the scepter was taken from," Baba responded. "M would have taken the Sibylline book to where they were placing it first and then work backwards from there, taking an item from each location and moving it to the next."

"So where was the scepter taken from?" Nine asked.

"Where Confucius was buried," Kurt answered.

"Thanks for that bit of information," a voice chuckled from behind them. They spun around to see Hypbro and Cham standing in the doorway with Ypsilanti.

"Now we know where to go for Primordial Chaos," Cham stated. Ypsilanti was thrown inside the room, and Cham slammed the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nine

Nine kept on taking swipes at the door trying to break through it. He had been at it for 30 minutes before Ypsilanti said, "It is useless. The door is made out of pure titanium."

"Kurt are you sure that your powers are useless here?" Nine asked.

"Since this is a pocket dimension, yes," Kurt replied. "I wish that I saw this coming, but I was so focused on getting the scepter that I didn't bother checking for enemies."

"It is my fault," Ypsilanti stated. "I had originally let them in. Next thing I knew I was thrown in here with you guys."

"That is the power of Hypbro," Baba remarked. "Could the scepter help out?"

"It might increase your power," Kurt stated. "Then you could portal us out."

"This is why you need a more powerful mortal host," Baba added as she grabbed the scepter. As soon as her fingers came in contact with the scepter, sparks flew off of the scepter. "I will open up a portal for Ypsilanti first." As she spoke a swirling vortex appeared and sucked up Ypsilanti. "Us next." Another vortex opened and sucked them through. On the other side on the portal they landed on one of the tables in the great hall where One, Two, Grant, and McGonagall were waiting.

"Is that all we have for the first clue?" Two asked upon seeing the scepter.

"It is all that we need," Nine responded. "There is bad news though. The Horsemen now know about the next location. Apparently they knew where to go for the first clue, but couldn't figure it out themselves. We are lucky that they left us with the scepter or else we would still be trapped in a vault."

"So where is the next location?" Grant asked.

"Confucius's burial site," Kurt replied. "The place is a heavily guarded fortress. I should know, considering I made the place myself."

"Shouldn't we check to see if there is anything else as a clue?" McGonagall asked. "If it is in the proximity, it might change the writing on the tank piece."

"It is worth a shot," One remarked. He brought out the tank piece and held it next to the scepter. The words started to change. "It now reads, 'Good job Leo. Even if you went to Confucius's tomb you would still have this clue. It would just waste valuable time, but also would have given you a more straightforward clue. Your next clue is: It is true that it takes a village to raise a child, but it takes more to raise an emperor. Good luck-M.'"

"So even if we went to Confucius's tomb we would have gotten the clue," Grant complained.

"Any word on B.W., Xian, Shadow Striker, and Phoenix's mission to Avalon?" Kurt asked.

"They told me that they just arrived and already have trouble," Two told him. "There are xenos everywhere from what they told me. It looks like the Horsemen want something there."

"I can think of something besides the Sibylline book that might be held there," Baba remarked.

"The Sword in the Stone," Kurt agreed. "One of the Seven Swords of Legend. I had told B.W. to also look for that."

"Back to the task on hand," Nine remarked. "What emperor is M talking about? Where did he grow up?"

"Well there was Maximilian I, the Holy Roman Emperor when da Vinci was alive," Grant commented. "Only problem is that he died before da Vinci."

"We have no clue when M started to leave behind this trail of clues," McGonagall stated.

"Yes we do," Kurt remarked. "I can have Nameless do a scan of the writing to see when it was written."

"I had already done that when we first got the tablet," Grant stated. "He said that it was written around 1515. He also said that there was magic that concealed additional messages. He dated each secret message at about 3 years apart."

"That means that the next message will be after da Vinci died," Kurt concluded. "It also means that Maximilian is still on the table as a candidate. We should also try other ones just in case Maximilian isn't the correct emperor. Julius Caesar and the Yongle Emperor are probably the best bets because da Vinci had a fascination with them."

"So that means Nanjing, China, Rome, Italy, and Wiener Neustadt, Austria are the place where the next item might be considering those were those emperors' birthplaces," Baba remarked.

"So three teams," Kurt added. "I will send groups of three. Nine you will stay here to help me train the Hogwarts students in the art of sword fighting. I will send Two, Megan, and James to Maximilian's birthplace. Having James there will be useful because of the dementors that have been seen there by Fred. I will send One, Ten, and Four over to Rome. And Seven, Lix, and Six will head to Nanjing. The item will call to you. I will end up calling you all here in an hour, so please go get the others."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Two

"Any signs of dementors?" Two asked James.

"I feel a slight chill, but that is it," James responded.

"I can sense dementors about a mile off," Megan agreed.

"I think we can add heightened sense to the list of powers that you have," Two joked. While One had been translating the tablet, Two and James were testing Megan to see what powers she had from both her father and Creeper species heritage. So far the list included: Ability to sense auras, a slight regenerative ability, quicker reaction times, enhanced endurance and strength, the ability to create fear smoke, and heightened senses. "Any clue how many?"

"Three," Megan stated. "Do you think you could handle them James?"

"I think so," James agreed.

"So, have you told James that you like him?" Two whispered to Megan.

"Stop it," Megan responded, pushing into Two. "I told you, we are just friends."

"I so wish that Embry was still alive, she would just read your mind and tell me how you actually feel," Two stated.

"Can we just talk like we used to?" Megan asked.

"Fine," Two conceded. "What are you going to do after this is all over?"

"Finish my education, then go off to Broadway or Hollywood like we always planned to do," Megan stated.

"I can sense a powerful object," James interrupted. "Is it the object we are looking for?"

"Possibly," Two agreed.

"It either seems to be radiating a powerful aura, or is guarded by something with a powerful aura," Megan commented. Before either Two or James could respond, a trapdoor gave way from under them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Four

"I honestly feel bad for all of these people," Four remarked. "Going about their everyday lives, then suddenly being stopped in place. They are at the mercy of any creature who may attack them."

"They won't even realize that they were frozen," Ten responded. "The Mist keeps them from realizing it. Also, nothing can touch them. Remember, we are doing all of our fighting in the spiritual plane Foursy."

"Is it just me or does this place seem to quiet?" One asked. "I know that most people are frozen, but Rome is a city with about 3.8 million people. You can't tell me that there isn't at least one person who has just a little bit of gray in their aura."

"Do you know the exact percentage of people who have gray in their aura?" Four inquired.

"Out of our group when Sinnerstar attacked of 32 fully humans, 3 of them could actually move, and Nine only slightly," Ten answered. "So that is about 9 percent, but we can't really consider that as the rule because we deal with the supernatural."

"Even if gray in an aura is only .001 percent, there should still be about 3800 people walking around," One pointed out. Before either Ten or Four could respond, a low pitch whine was heard. "W-who goes there?"

"I am one of the three Puzzle Masters," a voice responded. "The people who could move before can't anymore because they didn't solve my puzzles. I am the Riddle Master. Solve my three riddles and I will give you a very special prize. Fail, and you shall be frozen."

"And how do you plan on freezing me?" Four asked, setting herself ablaze.

"With Vasilis, the Sword of Light and Darkness," the Riddle Master responded. "Fail to solve two of my three riddles and I will blast all of you with highly concentrated dark energy, freezing you within your own shadows. You can always walk away."

"That is obviously the powerful artifact that we came here looking for," Ten concluded. "We have to risk permanent freezing if we have any hope of getting it. If this is the item that M placed, then this will be our only shot at getting the Sibylline book. We take you offer."

"Good," the Riddle Master responded. "Each riddle with have you giving three guesses, one for each of you. Answer each riddle in your three guesses, and you will have Vasilis. I can also give you a clue for one of your guesses. Your first riddle is: It's shorter than the rest, but when you're happy, you raise it up like it's the best. What is it?"

"Should we go for a clue?" One asked the others.

"We know that it is part of a category of items, that it is the shortest of those items, and that you raise it," Four stated. "That isn't enough information. I think that a clue is necessary. Can we have a clue please?" In response the Riddle Master raised his hand. "That was soooo helpful."

"I think that there might be five of them," Ten remarked. "The only thing that I can think of would be a thumb. Is it a thumb?"

"Yes," the Riddle Master answered. "Your second riddle is: I have two legs, but they only touch the ground while I'm at rest."

"I can only think of one thing," One remarked. "I think it might be a wagon of some sorts. Is it a wagon?" The Riddle Master shook his head.

"Clue please?" Four asked.

"Wheel," the Riddle Master stated.

"What has both legs and a wheel?" Four wondered.

"I would say wheelbarrow, but most time riddles include talking about a person using an item," Ten commented. "I think that it might be a garbage bin though." One and Four nodded in agreement. "Is it a garbage bin?"

"No," the Riddle Master responded. "It was in fact a wheelbarrow. Your final riddle is: I am rarely touched but often held, and if you are smart you'll use me well."

"What can be rarely touched, yet also often held?" One wondered. "I think we need a clue." The others nodded. "May we please have a clue?"

"I am currently using it," the Riddle Master stated.

"Oh," Four remarked. "Is it a thought?" The Riddle Master shook his head.

"I thought you had that one Foursy," Ten stated. "The only thing that he could have been using, besides a thought, was his tongue. Is it a tongue?"

"You have bested my riddles, here is Vasilis," the Riddle Master responded. He unsheathed Vasilis. "I think that this will go good with your shield." He handed Ten Vasilis, and disappeared.

Four pressed her finger to her earpiece and said, "Grant we got the item, so beam us up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Six

"It would help if we could actually read the signs without using the Mark 7," Six remarked. They were trying to locate either a museum or the childhood home of the Yongle Emperor. So far they were having no luck.

"I can feel the power from the object," Lix remarked. "It seems weapon-like." Over the past week she had been training with Kurt to train her immensely powerful aura. So far he had taught her how to sense the auras of other people or objects as well as how to tell the difference between a person's aura and an object's aura. Kurt had told her that with enough time and practice she would easily break into the top 50 most powerful aura users of all time.

"That doesn't mean that it isn't a yo-kai though," Seven pointed out. "We just need to take a boat across the sea and we will be at Japan relatively soon." He took Grant's Mark 7 supercomputer out of his bag and started typing on it. "Even Septum doesn't even know how many yo-kai have weapons."

"Septum?" Six repeated. He was trying, but failing, to stop himself from smirking. "You named the computer."

"If a supercomputer whose potential is being wasted, like Watson, can have a name, I don't see why I can't name this one," Seven retorted. "It is only just seven it Latin, anyways."

"Please stop bickering, it is hurting my ears," a voice came from nearby shadows.

Lix and the twins immediately jumped into fighting stances. "Who goes there?" Lix asked. "Show yourself. I am not afraid to attack you with παλίρροια."

"You might not believe me if I told you I am," the voice stated.

"Whoever it is, they have the weapon," Lix whispered. "Tell us who you are, give us the weapon, and then you are free to go."

"Even with Riptide, you still don't stand a chance against me, considering I have the Kusanagi," the voice stated. "But I will tell you my name so that way you can know your fate. I am one of the three Puzzle Masters. I am the Memory Master. I know all that you know. If you can best me, then I will give you the Kusanagi."

"We need that sword," Six stated. "It is one of Kurt's Seven Blades of Legend. We already have Riptide and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. This could take us one step closer to having another weapon that can harm Primordial Chaos. What happens if you beat us?"

"Well I am going to give you 3 questions," the Memory Master responded. "You only have to get one of them correct. This might seem lesser compared to my comrades, but the price for losing is literally an arm. Meaning if you don't get your question right, I will cut off your arm."

"Seven, you and I should go first," Six stated. "Because of our invulnerability we can have the sword swing down on us and not cause us any damage."

"It might seem that way, but that sword has two special abilities like all of the Blades," Lix stated. "That one is the one that got the ability to dissipate souls, and," Lix gulped, "cut through anything, even things with immunities to harm."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Megan

The trapdoor fell out from under them, and they were hurtling straight towards the ground. If it wasn't for James' quick thinking, they would have hit the ground with a splat.

" _Arresto Momentum!_ " James yelled. They stopped falling right before they hit the ground, then they fell. "Are either of you two hurt?"

"Only a few tiny scratches here," Megan responded.

"Only a few already existing bruises," Two answered.

"Sorry about the fall," a voice stated from the shadows. Two and Megan drew their swords, and James raised his wand. "No need for those. I am here to test you. I am one of the three Puzzle Masters. I am the Trivia Master. I know a bunch of trivial and nontrivial pieces of information. I will test each of you on the knowledge of the world around you. 3 questions for each of you. In total you need 7/9 questions answered correctly. If you fail, well I guess that just means shame on you. If you win I will give you the weapon that I found here, Kronos' Scythe. Do you accept my challenge?"

"That is the item," Megan told Two and James. "We have to take the challenge. We have nothing to lose. We will take your challenge."

"Great," the Trivia Master responded. "This one will be for you, Daughter of Nothing. What was the first deity that your father created in Greek mythology?"

"That would be," Megan started, "Gaea, AKA Mother Earth or Mother Nature."

"Correct," the Trivia Master stated. "Now for you, Son of the Chosen One. Which one of Voldemort's," James cringed, "horcruxes did your father destroy?"

"The diary," James responded.

"Correct," the Trivia Master stated. "Now for you, Daughter of Plants. You are a special case. You don't have as much experience in this world of fantasy, but I do know that you have read many of the stories of people and items in Kurt50Alien's Museum. So tell me, who is/was the seventh son of the seventh son?"

Megan looked at Two and saw the gears turning in her mind. Megan had met this person in a previous life. She knew that Two knew this because they had read the stories. "Septimus Heap," Two answered. "Master of the Dragon Boat. The 777th ExtraOrdinary wizard."

"A little too much explanation, but right nonetheless," the Trivia Master stated. "Back to you Daughter of Nothingness. Who helped Kurt50Alien seal your father the first time?"

"Ponce de Leon," Megan responded. She knew the story of the Spanish explorer.

The Trivia Master nodded. "Son of the Chosen One, how long does a draft of Polyjuice Potion last?" he asked.

"I don't know," James answered. "I was never the best potions student."

"Ten minutes to twelve hours," The Trivia Master calmly stated. "Daughter of Plants, what item does Kurt keep that has the power to destroy Reality in another timeline?"

"The Annihilator," Two responded.

"That is sadly incorrect," the Trivia Master sighed. "The answer is the Blade of Shattered Hope. Daughter of Nothingness, what weapon will your father try to reclaim when he is freed?"

"The Aether Sword, AKA the Hook of Time," Megan responded.

"Correct," the Trivia Master stated. "Son of the Chosen One, what is the name of the type of Patronus that your father can create?"

"A Corporeal Patronus," James responded.

"Correct," the Trivia Master stated. "Daughter of Plants, you must get this question right to have the Scythe. What is today known as to Kurt50Alien?"

Megan took a single at Two and knew that she was stumped. "Come on Tekat. Think about how Kurt names things," Megan encouraged her. "The way he names objects describes what they are supposed to do or be." With that Two's eyes lit up.

"He knows it as the Day that Time Stood Still," Two responded.

"Here is Kronos' Scythe," the Trivia Master stated, handing Two the Scythe. With that he disappeared.

"How did you get that?" James asked.

"Well Megan's encouragement helped," Two stated, "but I also heard a voice in the back of my head that was screaming the answer."

"I think that you and Nine might have a deeper connection than you think," Megan commented with a knowing look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Two asked.

"There is an ancient spirit who has been known to connect the thoughts of those that it feels are destined for great things together," Megan explained. "It is what allows Baba to see into Kurt's mind and vice versa. Apparently it thought that you and Nine should gain that ability."

"Anyways," James interrupted, "I think that we should probably contact Grant to take us home." Two and Megan both nodded in agreement to this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Seven

"You mean that it can cut off our arms?" Seven asked in a disbelieving voice.

"She is right," the Memory Master stated. "Of course you won't start bleeding right away. Blood starts pouring out of wounds from the Kusanagi 24 hours after it was created. Do you accept the challenge, knowing the consequences?"

"Yes," Six answered. "I will go first. I feel like I might have the greatest chance of beating his challenge because of the memory system that Dr. Mectix drilled into my head."

"Perfect," the Memory Master practically purred. "What was your first thought in your first ever training session?"

"'Training, oh fun' in a sarcastic tone," Six confidently stated.

"Incorrect," the Memory Master hissed. "Your thought was, 'Great I am whisked away from Dr. Mectix and the first thing that I have to do is train.'" In one swift moment he unsheathed the Kusanagi and chopped off Six's left arm. Six didn't even flinch.

"How are you not screaming in pain?" Seven asked.

"I have no clue what you…" Six started, but then he looked down at his arm and realized what Seven was talking about.

"Of course he didn't feel anything," the Memory Master chuckled. "The people with immunities that are cut by this don't feel a thing. Now, who will take my challenge next?"

"I will," Seven stated.

"What day did you decide and state aloud as the best day of your life?" the Memory Master inquired.

"September 15th, 2017," Seven stated. "The day that I won Lix's love."

"Correct," the Memory Master sighed. "I am obliged by my duties to give this to you." He handed over the Kusanagi and disappeared.

"Grant we need an evac immediately!" Lix yelled. "Six got his arm sliced cleanly off." Their surrounding disappeared and were replaced by the hospital wing.

"I might be able to regrow bones, but regrowing a whole arm is a whole other story," Madam Pomfrey stated, looking Six. "I will have to call up Kurt."

"I am already here Poppy," Kurt responded. "It is interesting that the items that were found were all Blades of Legend. One, Four, and Ten found Vasilis. Megan, Two, and James found Kronos' Scythe. That just leave Sumarbrandr and the Sword in the Stone. If I was you I would immediately take that down to the Great Hall so we can get the next message. I will help Six."

Lix and Seven were on the fourth floor when smoke started to pour from Lix's mouth. Her eyes glazed over and she chanted:

 _A loss has been suffered_

 _But not the correct one_

 _More sorrow is on the way_

 _Unless you listen_

 _Find the Magic Masters_

 _The wielders of the Sibylline_

 _Follow the Clans and their location shall be revealed_

 _A fight awaits down the current path_

 _A fight that creates more sorrow_

 _Follow the Clans_

 _Else darkness shall reign_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Net

One, Net, Nine, Two, Tac, Grant, Megan, and James were in the great hall. They were trying to unravel the magic around the tablet. They tried used the abilities of the Blades of Legend that they had with them, but the Sword of Godric Gryffindor was useless in this situation. They tried to use Kronos' Scythe to rewind the tablet's personal clock to undo the enchantments, but that also undid the writing. Vasilis was able to break through the enchantments, but it over used the user's aura. They were stumped until Seven decided to show up with the Kusanagi.

"We need to decide who wields each weapon," Grant suggested. "We can't combine the Blades because the reasoning behind Kurt separating them in the first place was because both of his swords being fully formed at the same time shreds though the space-time continuum. But if we can stab all of them into Primordial Chaos, and they combine into one…"

"Then it would hopefully destroy itself and Primordial Chaos with it," Nine finished. "Once the Kusanagi is brought here, I want it. All of the other swords are medieval type swords. I work best with katana like swords."

"What you have done if we were an alternate timeline where the Blade of Shattered Hope replaced the Kusanagi?" Megan asked.

"I would have kept with my swords, but I know that you guys aren't the best with katanas," Nine stated.

"Take it," Seven remarked from the entryway. He had Lix's arm wrapped around his shoulder and carried her towards the table. "We have bigger fish to fry than deciding who gets the Blades. Lix just gave out another prophecy for the Oracle." He restated the prophecy to the others. When he finished they all had confused looks.

"Who are the Magic Masters?" Two asked. "Who or what are the Clans?"

"Well one of the Magic Masters is obviously our mysterious M," Net reasoned.

"The first thing that pops up when I search up the Clans is something about cats," Seven stated.

"Why can't prophecies ever just be straight forward?" Tac complained.

"Do you want your Touch of Destiny used up?" Kurt asked from the doorway. "Because that is what happens when a prophecy is straightforward. There is only one group of Clans who I know where their fictional location is based on in real life. The Clan cats."

"Wait," One interrupted. "You want us to follow _cats_ to lead us towards the book of prophecy. Am I the only one that realizes how crazy that is?"

"If you knew the full story about them, you would know why these Magic Masters choose to have the Clans' location as the place where they hold the Sibylline Book," Kurt retorted. "These cats are wiser than most humans nowadays. They try the peaceful options before rushing into conflicts. They don't decide to kill off every enemy in one giant attack like some world leaders."

"So do we continue after the items, or go to the location?" Net asked.

"The prophecy predicts sorrow if we continue down our current road," Lix stated. "If there is worse sorrow than losing an arm, then we have to go to the location of the Clans."

"What will constitute for an hour from now I want every one of the Sixteen down here," Kurt told them. "I will stay here and help protect the school in case of an attack. If you need me to talk to the Magic Masters you can easily pull up a hologram of me and I will talk to them."

"Why send all sixteen of us?" Net questioned.

"You aren't going to be dealing with regular people," Kurt explained. "Based on their names, they are probably the most powerful of their respective titles. If they attack it will take more than a small group of you."

"If we are doing this we need to take the Blades of Legend with us," Nine remarked. "Like I said, I will take the Kusanagi."

"None of us are able to use a scythe though," Two pointed out.

"Easy fix," Kurt stated. He grabbed the Scythe and it immediately turned into a sword. "Not only can the scythe manipulate time, but it can also turn into a double-edged sword known as Backbiter."

"I will use the Scythe," Two responded. "The whole purpose of the curve of the khopesh is to easily disarm. The Scythe will allow me to disarm an opponent."

"We need to get the others down here if we are to continue," Kurt stated. As soon as he finished the others were already there.

"What happened?" Three asked in a panicked state.

"We are deciding who gets which of the Blades," Net explained. "Nine has the Kusanagi, and Two has the Scythe."

"No one gets the Sword of Gryffindor because it shows itself to a Gryffindor in their time of need," James added.

"That leave Vasilis, Sumarbrandr, and the Sword in the Stone once we get them," Ten concluded.

"The Riddle Master gave it to you," Kurt stated. "If you didn't deserve it, it would have turned you into a pile of ashes. The Sword in the Stone and Vasilis both only allow the worthy to wield them. That is something that most people consider to be their powers, but they would be incorrect. Now who's up for a trip to Hampshire?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ten

"How can four groups of cats have lived here?" Ten asked. They were surrounded on all sides by houses. Everyone had been filled in on Lix's prophecy and what their mission was.

"They were pushed out by development," Seven responded.

"There are five moving auras in the area around us," Lix stated. "They radiate auras in similar ferocity to Kurt's and Baba's. I think that the Magic Masters are around us."

"That is a title that I haven't heard in awhile," a voice came from one of the nearby alleyways. The voice had a French accent to it. A man stepped out from the shadows. Upon seeing him, Nine gasped.

"Nicholas Flamel," Nine gasped. "The Master of Alchemy."

"Also one of the Magic Masters," Flamel added.

"Where are the other Magic Masters?" Two asked.

"Well Perenelle was right behind me," Flamel stated. "Grigori was a few blocks over when I last saw him. Morgan and Merlin are in our base. Now tell me, what brings 16 teenagers to New Forest?"

"We came here looking for the Sibylline Book," Six filled Flamel in. His new arm was glinting in the sunlight.

"Par Dieu," Flamel stated. "You must have some serious guts to look for the Book. Didn't you hear that we have to test you to see if you can get the Book."

"No one knew that it still existed until a mysterious prophecy was stated a few years ago," Net explained.

"Well let's go back to the base," Flamel remarked. "The others will want to hear your story as well."

 **Ten Minutes Later:**

"Welcome to home base," Flamel stated. Flamel had brought them into an underground network of tunnels, the entrance to which was hidden inside a nearby farmhouse. Flamel explained that the tunnels were something that he and the others created using the Labyrinth as its basis. "This place was once under the center of the forest. The Clans would peacefully meet here every full moon to share news. Morgan! Merlin! I'm back! And I brought a few people who want to take part in the challenge for the Sibylline Book! Are Grigori and Perenelle back?"

"They came back a few minutes ago," a silky reply came from right behind them. The Sixteen turned around to see a young looking woman standing right behind them. "This is more than a few Nicholas. There are currently too many unique auras here, it is giving me a headache."

"This is Morgan le Fay," Flamel explained. "She is currently the most powerful living enchantress. A word of advice, don't mess with her library. I made that mistake once and got turned into a toad for a whole week."

"It serves you right," Morgan pouted. "Now why are you all here?"

"We want to explain our whole story once all of the Magic Masters are here," Ten responded.

Morgan nodded at this request and brought them all down lower into the base. "I can see that you got one of our clues, seeing that you have the Kusanagi. I also see παλίρροια, Kronos' Scythe, and Vasilis." They had stopped at a huge metal doorway. "The others are inside. Try not to bother Grigori, he has been pretty off recently." They went through the metal doorway and the other side seemed like a different place.

"Flamel!" a brown haired man shouted from a corner of this new room. "I thought that the monster that has been here recently got you."

"No Grigori," Flamel responded.

"Bah, you know I hate that name Flamel," Grigori complained. "Please children, call me Rasputin. I am the most powerful mystic in the world. Would you care to introduce yourselves?"

The Sixteen told the Magic Masters their names. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Four asked Rasputin.

"I see you heard the story of how we got Rasputin into hiding," Perenelle commented. "The Rasputin that was killed that night was an illusion made by Merlin. We had more members back then that allowed us to pull it off without a hitch. The replacements for those members are currently out their, they just haven't seen any of the signs to turn up at New Forest. Now tell us your whole story." With that the Sixteen started to explain how they got to this point.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Nine

It took them what seemed like hours to tell the whole story from start to finish. If time wasn't frozen the sun would have already set. "I can see the dilemma that you are in," Merlin remarked. "I guess we should tell you all what we are the masters of. I am the most powerful wizard."

"Most powerful enchantress or enchanter in general," Morgan beamed.

"Of course I am the only alchemist that has created the Philosopher's Stone," Flamel commented.

"I already told you that I am the most powerful mystic," Rasputin grumbled.

"I tried to suppress my aura, to make it no longer gray, so I ended up with an Obscurus," Perenelle explained. "I have been able to control it. I am the only person in existence to perfectly control my Obscurus." To demonstrate her abilities, Perenelle let some dark, inky tendrils drift out of her hand.

"Can you tell us what we have to do to get the Sibylline Book?" Nine asked.

"We need to discuss this first," Rasputin stated. He and the other Magic Masters went of into a side room to discuss.

"Something feels off," Ten stated.

"You worry too much Tevi," Four remarked.

"I agree with Ten," Lix remarked. "Rasputin's aura gives off an unnatural feeling. His whole body posture seems off as well. Like he isn't comfortable in his own body."

"Mystics have been known to frequently leave their bodies," Seven countered, pulling up an article on the Mark 7.

"No," Mila retorted. "I agree with Lix and Ten. I have read family articles that delve into dealings with Russians. In all of them it states that they were much more cheerful than Rasputin. Even Rasputin himself has been described much kinder than this. He was loved by the Tsar's children. Does this man give off vibes that children loved him? I think that he is being controlled."

"That is a far leap in logic," Nine intervened. "Listen we just need to-" Before he could finish his sentence the building started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Tac yelled.

"No!" One yelled back. "Kaiju!"

"Two kaiju," Merlin stated, he and the others stepping out of their side room. "This is you test. Beat or calm down these kaiju and you shall get the Sibylline Book."

"Which kaiju are they?" Two asked.

"Biollante and Destoroyah," Rasputin stated. "Both my idea."

"Before you go, Perenelle and I need to talk to the leader of your group," Morgan requested.

"That would be Nine and Two," Ten responded.

"Follow us," Perenelle stated. Nine and Two shot each other confused looks as they followed Perenelle and Morgan.

"We didn't agree to this task," Morgan explained. "Nicholas and Merlin just followed along with Rasputin's suggestion. This is extremely uncharacteristic of them. We had our own stipulation that we were allowed to help you. It will be impossible to calm down Destoroyah, so it has to be beaten. I will go help calm down Biollante."

"Do you have any knowledge of if Kurt has an enemy that can control minds?" Perenelle asked. "Mainly one that is afraid of Obsuri. The others might just be acting weird, but it's better to be safe rather than sorry."

"Well everyone is afraid of Obscuri," Nine remarked, "so that doesn't narrow it down. We know that Hybro is currently working with Primordial Chaos, but his mind control is short term. There is always the possibility that they are under the Imperius Curse, but who would be doing the magic is the question if they are? The final option that I can think of is that Tracker Jacker broke out of Azkaban and teamed up with Primordial Chaos."

"Tracker Jacker?" Two repeated.

"An old enemy of Kurt's who was placed into Azkaban prison," Nine explained. "He had these weird robotic bugs that defied the rules of magic and science being in the same place. They didn't ever break down while being around magic. This is only possible if they were imbued with magic, but they weren't. They would attach themselves to the back of a person's head and them camouflage themselves. As long as they were attached, Tracker Jacker would be able to perfectly control them. He even has a more dangerous form known simply as the Jacker. This version is more brutal with his methods, making it easier to spot a person being controlled by him. He was also much more physically stronger than Tracker Jacker, and this transferred over to the people he controls."

"I think that we should head out now," Morgan stated. "Biollante and Destoroyah would have left each other alone because Merlin made them blind to each other. If I am correct Biollante will have stayed in the area to reclaim the wild. Destoroyah will have started to head towards North America like so many of other kaiju have."

"So let's regroup and decide who goes after which kaiju," Nine added.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Heb

"Which form is Destoroyah currently in?" Lix asked Seven. Lix, Seven, Six, Newt, Heb, Eight, Five, Net, and Perenelle had decided to go after Destoroyah because everyone felt that it would take a lot of strength to take it down.

"Based upon its wings, I would say flying form," Seven remarked. "Septum keeps send me readings on how much longer until it transforms into its final form. I am worried though. How do we know that Rasputin, Merlin, and Flamel won't take the Sibylline book when we aren't there?" Everyone had been filled in on the possibility that the male Magic Masters might be under the control of the Horsemen.

"Given the fact that I was the most recent one to hide the Sibylline, I would say no," Perenelle responded. "We take turns hiding the book just in case one of us is captured. It decreases the odds that the person who captured them will find out about the location."

"Do we have any idea on how to take it down though?" Newt asked.

"We have three godly weapons, but no idea how to take down the current foe," Perenelle sighed.

"Three godly weapons?" Five repeated. "Last I checked, we only had one. Where are the other godly weapons?"

"Newt, Hebzahba, please give me your pendants," Perenelle requested.

"What do they have to do with Five's question?" Heb questioned. Nonetheless she handed over her pendant, one shaped like a bow. Newt also had a weapon shaped pendant, this one in the shape of a hammer. Once the pendants were handed over to Perenelle, they started to grow. Before long, they were the the size of actual weapons.

"Does that answer your question?" Perenelle asked. "Hebzahba you have the bow of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, it fires arrows made out of moonlight and has nearly an unlimited supply. Newt, you have the hammer of the god Thor, Mjölnir."

"This is great and all," Eight remarked, "but how do they help us defeat something that is larger than a skyscraper."

"If you knew about mythology, you would know that Mjölnir has been used to knock over foes twice as large as Destoroyah," Lix retorted.

"I don't want to worry anyone, but Destoroyah is transforming," Six interrupted. They all looked over to see that Destoroyah was indeed transforming. It was growing, becoming even larger.

"I have a plan," Lix stated, drawing back everyone's attention. "None of us can actually harm Destoroyah until we get him to the ground. The only problem is that once we get it to the ground it might immediately get back up. We have a way to knock it done with Mjölnir, but how do we keep it down?"

"Can't we just place the hammer on top of Destoroyah to pin it?" Seven suggested.

"Mjölnir's measure of worthiness doesn't factor in kaiju so it will be weightless to it," Perenelle countered. "But there is something that we can do to keep it down." She looked over at Eight as she said this.

"Why are you looking at me?" Eight asked, concerned about what she could be thinking.

"Since you don't float away when you enlarge or leave massive craters when you shrink that must mean that your mass also changes," Perenelle explained. "If I can isolate that part of your power…"

"Then Eight could increase his mass to keep Destoroyah pinned," Five concluded.

"Do we know that we can do this for sure?" Eight asked.

"I have altered powers before," Perenelle reassured. "It will take me a few minutes, but I will be able to do it. I will need the rest of you to cause a distraction."

"On it," Lix responded, her electric armor cackling to life. She ran down towards where Destoroyah currently was.

"Well I guess there is something for me to try," Newt remarked. She flung Mjölnir towards Destoroyah, but didn't let go. The momentum from the hammer sent her flying.

"Well if we are charging in, let's go," Net commented. With that inspiring rally cry, they all took up the charge towards Destoroyah.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Mila

"I can't seem to make the Earth reclaim her," Mila told the others. They had all been told Biollante's backstory by Morgan.

"Looks like we will have to go with plan B," Tac remarked. "I hate plan B." Plan B was that Tac and Two would try and talk to Biollante and calm her down. They hoped that the rose genes in her would be prevalent enough for them to understand what she needs. They had a loud speaker conjured up by Morgan. They just need to start a conversation.

"Biollante!" Two yelled into the loud speaker. "We are here to appease you!" This immediately caught Biollante's attention. She turned to look towards where the voice was coming from and saw people that brought out her human memories. She quickly went over to them to hear what they had to say.

"Now that we have the curiosity that comes from her human genes, we have to keep it," Morgan advised. "Call her by her true name."

"We know that deep down you are a person!" Tac continued. "We know who you truly are… Erika!" This caused Biollante to start to thrash around.

"Three!" Nine yelled over. "Prepare the Song of Slumber!" Three nodded and transformed his hand into an ocarina. He placed it up to his lips and was prepared to play if things started to go south.

"Erika!" Two picked up. "We need to know what you want us to do to appease you! Tell us!" Biollante let out a high pitched roar.

"Three! Start now!" Nine yelled. Everyone covered their ears as Three started to play a soothing melody. It sounded like something taken right out of a game. Within minutes of playing, Biollante stopped thrashing and soon after collapsed onto New Forest.

"What was her request?" Ten asked.

"She wasn't enough rose for us to understand," Tac stated.

"But she was enough Godzilla," One added. "She told us to, 'Destroy Biollante.'"

"That must have Erika talking," Four concluded.

"Erika and Biollante must have been fighting for control once we said her name," Morgan assumed. "Biollante had been in control since she was created, but Erika must have started to take control to issue that request. Do we go through with her wish?"

"We promised that we would appease Erika, not Biollante," Two remarked. "If she wanted Biollante destroyed, we destroy Biollante."

"But how?" Three asked.

"We have to each take a part of her and completely destroy it," Morgan responded.

"Two and I will divide her up," Tac stated. Everyone looked and marveled as Biollante started to unravel into nine equal parts. Once each part was far enough away from each other everyone went over to a chosen part and worked their magic. Both Tac and Two turned their parts into magnificent trees one both sides of the nearby barn. Mila sent her part into the Earth to contain its power. Four set it on fire, controlling it to make sure it didn't spread. Nine took the request to destroy too seriously and obliterated his part. Morgan just made her part disappear. Ten used Vasilis to suck the light out of his part, causing it to crumble into dust. Three turned his hand into shears and turned his part into a hedge. One turned into some creature made of water, surrounded his part, and dumped it into the sea.

"What do we do now?" One asked.

"We go back into the base and wait for the others to return," Nine stated.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Eight

"We're ready," Eight told the others through the earpieces. Perenelle had turned into her Obscurus form and took Eight up above Destoroyah, some thirty meters above its head. They just need Newt to throw Mjölnir at it, then Perenelle would drop Eight onto Destoroyah while he increased his mass midair.

"Got it," Newt responded. Eight looked down and saw a glint of silver fly towards Destoroyah. It hit it square in the chest, the force of the strike knocking Destoroyah off its feet. Perenelle dropped Eight as soon as the impact happened, so that by the time Destoroyah hit the ground Eight would land right on its chest. Eight had to quickly work and increase his mass. They knew that Destoroyah weighed 80000 metric tons in its final form. By the time he reached Destoroyah, Eight weighed 70000 metric tons. No one accounted for the fact that they would be hitting Destoroyah with a lot of force(1029000 newtons to be exact). Eight hit with so much force that he ripped straight through Destoroyah.

"Um," Seven remarked. "We probably should have calculated the force he would have hit Destoroyah with."

"We got the job down anyways," Net retorted.

"Can someone help get me out of here?" Eight requested.

"I got you," Perenelle called down. She flew down and grabbed him by the arms and pulled him out. "I am just going to pick you all up and take you back." They got back to the base within 10 minutes, where the others had already dismantled Biollante.

"What took you so long?" Nine asked.

"We had to chase down our monster," Net responded.

"Do you know what we can expect when we get back inside?" Two asked.

"The place probably ransacked," Morgan answered. They all went to the entrance to the base. When they opened the door they saw that the place was in total darkness. Perenelle didn't let that stop her from going to the spot where she hid the book. It wasn't long before she came back, with Rasputin putting a knife to her throat.

"Let me go with the Sibylline book, and she lives," Rasputin snarled, but the voice wasn't his own.

"Tracker Jacker," Nine whispered.

"I see you figured it out," Tracker Jacker chuckled. "Let me go peacefully or I will leave by force, snapping this one's neck." The voice started to be heard from behind them, where Merlin appeared.

"You currently aren't in any position to make any threats," Nine snarled. "You can't use their powers unless you give them some of their conscious mind back. We still have access to our powers. There are eighteen of us and only two maybe three of you. Even with the Jacker's brute strength you can't overpower us. Give up." When Nine was done, they were suddenly on the surface.

"I can still use Merlin's ability of transportation," Tracker Jacker chuckled. "And don't think that we are so outnumbered." Something shimmered to his left, revealing Cham's figure.

"I think you would see that it is ten to eighteen," Cham remarked. The other members of the Serpentine Six appeared, along with Nrp.

Upon seeing Nrp, Lix started to grimace. "We just can't seem to get rid of that parasite," Lix commented.

"Nice to see you too," Nrp responded. "Plus we have a Clover monster." One of the Clover monsters appeared behind them.

"We have a Biollante," Two smirked. Something slammed into Clover, knocking it off its balance. It was Biollante, fully formed.

"I thought we destroyed it," One remarked.

"Two and I had a failsafe in place to make another Biollante under our control if need be," Tac explained. "Erika is free, but Biollante lives on."

"Beware, I live," a voice shouted from the sky.

"And here comes the cavalry," Blizzarina commented. Sinistar transformed back into his human form.

"Resistance is futile," Sinnerstar snarled. "Give me the book or else you will all perish."

"Never!" Perenelle shouted. She didn't have the book with her, so where was it?

"Then the choice has been made," Sinnerstar responded. "Leave no survivors. KILL THEM ALL!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Lix

Xenos started to rise up from the ground all around them. Before they could make any moves, a blinding light surrounded everyone. When the light faded, five figures were standing with the Sixteen.

"Did you think that we would let you have all the fun?" Scorpius asked.

"Sorry we're late," Kurt apologized. "We needed to make a grand entrance."

"I think that we arrived just in time," Albus commented.

"Yeah Al, arriving after a command to kill everyone is just in time," James agreed.

"Better late than never," Megan replied.

"Di immortales," Sinnerstar remarked.

"That's my line," Kurt commented.

"Grab him and cut out his tongue," Sinnerstar commanded, pointing to Kurt.

"Hey Tracker Jacker, next time you grab someone, make sure they always stay solid," Perenelle advised, turning into her Obscurus form.

"Get the Obscurial and Primordial Cha-" Sinnerstar started, but before he could finish Mjölnir hit him square in the chest.

"Two, cover me," Nine requested. "I am going after Cham." Two nodded in understanding. She knew that Nine wanted to finish his previous battle with Cham.

"I am sick and tired of the maggot who keeps popping up," Lix stated. "I am finishing what I started. I am killing Nrp. Mila give me air." Mila looked confused at that, until she realized that Nrp was flying above the battle. Mila used her telekinetic powers and threw Lix up at the spirit from the reverse world.

Nrp noticed Lix right at the moment παλίρροια was jabbed into his ghostly stomach. It brought him right down to the ground, where Lix landed right on top of him.

"This is for my parents!" she yelled. She removed παλίρροια from Nrp's chest and was going to stab his head, but he transformed into a massive wolf.

"You thought that I was powerless as a spirit, didn't you?" Nrp asked. "That is far from true. As long as I exist, I will still have my powers. All you did was make me more powerful than you."

"You're dead wrong," Lix responded. "I am descended from one third of the Olympians. I have the most powerful aura type in existence. I own one of the Blades of Legend. I have people who have my back. You are just a spineless worm that no one cares about."

"The old 'My friends are my power' cliche," Nrp snarled. "Pathetic."

"You won't think that it is so pathetic when we're smashing your face in," Lix responded.

"You won't be doing any of that when you are looking for answers," Nrp chuckled. "You still don't know what your parents' final words were. I am the only one who does. If I die that secret goes down with me."

Nrp really thought that he could break Lix with this comment, but he was dead wrong. It only enraged her. She took flight, a new development for her, and started to hammer on Nrp with attacks from the sky. All around them the battle raged on, but Lix was concentrated on one thing, and only one thing. Avenging her parents by destroying Nrp.

Nrp knew that breaking her with words would be no use. He transformed back into a human, grew bat wings, and took flight. He didn't expect that Lix would be ready for him, her aura condensing into red and green battle armor. Nrp and Lix clashed, sparks flying from both of their swords. Kurt looked up at their battle and smirked, realizing that it was exactly like his battle with Truk, the battle where the prophecy was laid out on the table.

Nrp was attacking with brute force, but Lix was not relenting. For every time Nrp hit Lix, she returned the favor with twice was much force. By this point Nrp knew that he was going to lose, but he kept on going. Lix knew what he was trying to do, weaken her for someone else to kill. She needed to end the battle fast.

She knew exactly where she needed to hit next. The only problem was getting there. Before she could even figure out how to get to it, something flared up in her aura. It was the pure, unpredictable power that came with the red and green aura type. She had to get the power out of her someway or else it would destroy her. She thought of a single word, a powerful word, and directed all of her power at Nrp. "Boom."

Nrp's face fell flat as he heard that. He knew what it meant, spontaneous combustion. Before he could react any further, he was vaporized. Lix spent a lot of energy while doing that. She started to fall, and before she hit the ground, she blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Kurt

It was what seemed like a day since the Battle for the Sibylline. Everyone had made it out without major injuries. Seven had caught Lix right before she hit the ground. They were all planning their next move in the hospital wing because Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone out for another day. Perenelle and Morgan were stationing the base for the magic masters at Hogwarts until the problem with Tracker Jacker was solved. Perenelle was currently sleeping because of the energy she expended during the battle.

"One book down, two to go," Nine remarked.

"Do we need to stop them from getting the other books?" Five asked, a shiner under his right eye.

"It is too easy for them to guess the whole spell with only one part," Kurt answered. "Especially with Chucky."

"Speaking of Chucky," Two stated, a cut right above her lip, "we need to talk about the beings Primordial Chaos wants to use as a host. We can easily manage to prevent him from getting five of them with Jason in cryosleep in the dungeons, the Creeper keeping himself secluded in the Chamber of secrets, Megan right here, Phoenix being watched by Cthulhu at all times, and Tash being watched more carefully by ETKOL. How are we supposed to deal with the other ones though?"

"Friedkin reported that no one else has been transported to Collingwood," Baba reported.

"Which means the others are being kept in a whole new prison," Davante remarked.

"The Labyrinth?" Lix suggested. This caused a collective shudder among the group. No one wanted to return to that place.

"Considering how much we hate that place, it is extremely likely," Grant commented.

"It also would provide a big enough containment facility," Kurt added. "Loki has reported which horror movie icons have been retrieved. Chucky, Michael Myers, Freddy, Pinhead, and Leatherface have been brought into reality. Rolmando is most likely clueless about why Primordial Chaos keeps him around. That leaves two others out of the Horsemen's hands currently."

"The Jungle Hunter and Ghostface," Three finished.

"But which Ghostface?" Mila asked.

"All of them," Megan responded. "I have been hearing all of their voices over the past few days."

"Are we going to mention the elephant in the room?" One asked. "The fact that Lix vaporized the biggest thorn in our side since day fucking two."

"Yeah," Tac agreed. "How did you even do it?"

"The last few minutes of the battle were foggy," Lix admitted. "I was acting on pure instinct. I have no idea what I even did."

"One of the most helpful abilities that comes with a red and green aura," Kurt explained. "It is only activated when the enemy is truly a threat to the person closest to your heart. Nrp would not stop until he was either dead or he managed to kill off everyone of the Sixteen. The aura supplies a single word that I handcrafted into the ability. 'Boom.' It makes the recipient spontaneously combust."

"Note to self: Do not threaten Seven," Net stated, causing a chuckle from Kurt.

"Sweet, diplomatic immunity," Seven remarked, causing another chuckle from Kurt.

"So why can't I use it on Primordial Chaos?" Lix asked.

"The fact that he is everywhere makes it impossible to focus it on him," Kurt explained.

Kurt looked like he was going to explain further, but Perenelle started to something peculiar in her sleep. She started to sing. "One, two Freddy's coming for you," she sang. "Three, four…" Before she continued, she started screaming and thrashing about. Ten immediately jumped into action, giving her a static shock to wake her up. Perenelle's eyes flew wide open.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, the worry written all over his face.

"Freddy has been assimilated," Perenelle responded. "He is totally under Primordial Chaos' control. We need to make something to keep him out of our heads."

"Done," Grant responded. "I was preparing for this and updated the earpieces accordingly. Here, you two need some." He tossed two earpieces to Perenelle and Morgan, who immediately put them into their ears, the earpiece immediately contoured to fit inside their ears.

"We need to have a list of what we can use to beat all of beings that Primordial Chaos wants to use," Nine advised.

"Jason is easy, blow him to bits and hope he doesn't return," Baba remarked.

"Same thing with Myers, Ghostface, and Leatherface," James added.

"I am deathly allergic to venom," Megan stated.

"As long as we show that we aren't afraid of Freddy and the Creeper that is them out of the way," Albus commented.

"Cold steel for Tash, holy water for Phoenix," Four continued.

"Sheer determination to continue or invulnerability for the Jungle Hunter, Rolmando, and Pinhead," Ten stated.

"And shooting Chucky through the har," Kurt finished. "Sorry I meant the heart. Now I recommend that you all get some rest. Davante, Baba, Grant, I need to talk with you three in private." All three of them looked at each other worried. Kurt didn't want anyone not knowing something unless it was harmful to them. They hurried after Kurt. "We need to be able to have something in order to fight the final battle. We don't have enough people here to help us fight a whole army. Who can we call?"

"The demigods," Baba suggested.

"We need to be able to use minor amounts of transportation," Kurt responded.

"The golden trio," Davante remarked.

"I would have brought them here already, but they have been through too much," Kurt answered.

"Didn't you tell me that you got a message from a you from another timeline saying that he was fighting Primordial Chaos in his own timeline?" Grant asked.

"Kane Earthfinder," Kurt commented. "If you can build something that could bring in heroes from other timelines, then get to it. We need more heroes."

"How many?" Grant asked.

"All of them if possible," Kurt remarked. "Everyone who fought in the War to End All Magical Wars." Grant knew that Kurt wasn't kidding and went straight off try and create something that would work.

"We will need the other two celestial beings," Davante remarked.

"The fourth one has become powerless in the last few years," Baba retorted, having met the other two.

"We need our ace in the hole," Kurt responded. "I think it is time to reinstall Damballa's memories."


End file.
